


Очень вкусно!

by PiperBernadotte



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, Romance, UST, Vignette, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperBernadotte/pseuds/PiperBernadotte
Summary: «Такой фетиш на еду пропадает...» (с) Piper BernadotteВсе права на размещение отданы Piper Bernadotte.Блюдо с шоколадным соусом взято здесь - http://hlebopechka.ru/index.php?option=com_smf&Itemid=126&topic=169684.0, только вместо телятины будет курица.Зеркала: http://piper-bernadotte.diary.ru/p180859690.htm и https://ficbook.net/readfic/3345345





	

«Его мышление как будто с рельс сошло,  
Делая не то, чему учили,  
Не то, что должно.» (c)  
Theatre Of Tragedy. Play.

Солнечный день баловал маленький корабль, что, покачиваясь на волнах, шел на всех парусах. С палубы то и дело слышались недовольные возгласы, но кока это не отвлекало: камбуз его поле боя и вмешиваться он никому не позволит.  
Сняв чёрный пиджак и ослабив хватку галстука, парень отбросил их на стул в углу, надевая фартук: еда едой, но вещи пачкать — удовольствия мало. Расстегнув верхние пуговицы и засучив рукава рубашки, Санджи принялся за дело.  
«Замечательный день. Сегодня я приготовлю нечто особенное: блюдо, что заставит Нами-сан, попробовав, растаять и влюбиться в меня. Ах, Нами-сван!» Мысли крутились в голове блондина, пока он вертелся по кухне между холодильником, столешницей, раковиной и плитой. Одинокая сигарета тлела на краю пепельницы, Санджи всегда забывал докуривать, находясь в предвкушении. «Нами-сван, сама судьба выбрала меня быть вашим верным рыцарем. Ничто не сможет это изменить!»  
Кок последовательно добавлял ингредиенты в маленькую кастрюлю, помешивая содержимое.  
«Это вкус моей любви, Нами-сван», — подумал парень, добавив какао, сахар и корицу.  
Поставив кастрюлю, кок начал разделывать мясо, отделяя самые сочные кусочки от сухожилий и костей.  
— Всё лучшее для прекрасной леди, — напевал Санджи, переложив мясо в миску с подготовленным маринадом из соли и специй, перемешанных с соусом, чтобы убрать излишнюю жесткость и придать блюду неповторимый вкус. — Этот вкус моей любви.  
Он помнил все уроки, что преподавал ему старикан Джеф, особенно тот, самый первый: Санджи не позволит себе роскошь — выбрасывать то, что ещё может послужить едой. Вот и сейчас он бросил кости к сухожилиям и жиру на сковороде, заливая всё водой и ставя на огонь. В духовке, на медленном огне уже томились большие куски мяса на косточке. Луффи будет доволен. Оказывается это такая морока — прокормить их капитана. Блондин иногда задумывался, что могло произойти, не появись этот безбашенный парнишка на «Баратти»… и всегда отгонял мрачные мысли, как сегодня.  
Довольный, он поставил маленькую кастрюлю на водяную баню, помешивая содержимое, которое из сыпучего, твёрдого и жидкого состояния постепенно, переходило в равномерную массу с ровным оттенком — шоколад, как украшение, как заключительный аккорд в гамме вкусов.  
Санджи позволил себе немного расслабиться. Он снял с огня кастрюлю со сладкой ароматной массой — её осталось только прогреть, чтобы, полив мясо птицы, подать ароматное творение мисс Навигатору.

Блондин снял фартук, отбросил его на скамью и ухмыльнулся, потянувшись к почти истлевшей сигарете. Сегодня он в очередной раз блеснёт своими талантами. Но стоило пальцам прикоснуться к фильтру, как раздался грохот и в дверь влетел, сбивая с ног и впечатывая его в пол, крутящийся шумный ком.  
— Что за дерьмо?! — Санджи схватился за ушибленный затылок, сдерживая приступ головокружения и поднимая взгляд на чёрную макушку капитана. Миска со сладким содержимым, перевернувшись в воздухе пару раз, шлёпнулась на грудь кока вверх дном, довершая погром, — Какого чёрта вы здесь устроили?! А ну марш отсюда!!!  
— А, Санджи, прости, — как ни в чём не бывало усевшись верхом на кока, Луффи улыбнулся своей обезоруживающей улыбкой.  
— Усопп! Зоро! Всё в порядке! — крикнул Монки, мгновенно переключаясь на манящие запахи, что витали в воздухе. Он вдыхал и выдыхал, довольно прикрыв глаза и уже начал пускать слюни, — Я скоро приду!  
— Мне повторить? — начиная багроветь от возмущения, процедил Санджи, пытаясь опереться локтями о пол, чтобы привстать, — Слез с меня и марш отсюда! А то не видать тебе добавки!  
Санджи злился на этих троих, — он всегда заочно приплюсовывал Усоппа и Зоро ко всем проделкам капитана, — из-за всего: из-за того, что они, ходячие катастрофы, вот так вот громят всё; из-за того, что влипают во всякие неприятности, оборачивающиеся опасностью для Нами-сан; из-за того, что такие вот выкрутасы оборачиваются лишним переводом редких продуктов. И вот сейчас, когда шоколадно-пряный соус (чего ему стоило только собрать все необходимые ингредиенты!) частично стекает по рубашке, частично растекается по телу, — ещё чуть-чуть и Санджи сам будет похож на поджаренную курицу под шоколадно-пряным соусом, — а виновник сидит на нём, не помышляя слезать, внимательно смотрит и улыбается, — как ни в чём не бывало.  
— Прости, прости. Скоро обед? — поинтересовался капитан. Казалось, что Луффи всё было нипочём. Проигнорировав негодование кока, он взял миску с остатками соуса и провёл указательным пальцем по стенке посуды, отправляя его в рот и слизывая сладкую каплю.  
Обсосав палец, Луффи тут же восторженно спросил:  
— Ммм, вкусно. А ещё есть?  
Санджи, не понимая почему он продолжает терпеть присутствие Монки в его святая святых, на кухне, замер и нервно сглотнул, наблюдая за действиями капитана. И почему он сразу не вышвырнул парня с камбуза?  
— Что?! А ты как думаешь? — возмутился блондин, сверля капитана голубыми глазами, — Присмотрись и сам ответишь на свой вопрос. Но прежде — слезь с меня!  
— А-а-а, — протянул Луффи, улыбаясь рассерженному Санджи, — Тогда не будем переводить еду.

Прежде чем кок сообразил, чем ему грозит такое неожиданное умозаключение капитана, Луффи растянул руки и схватил Санджи за запястья, лишая тем самым опоры. Парень вновь ударился затылком о дерево, прикусив язык в попытке возмутиться. А Монки наклонился и, сначала осторожно, коснулся языком шеи Санджи, где темнела небольшая капля шоколадного соуса, которая тут же исчезла, оставив после себя чуть влажный след. Блондин тихонько выдохнул и вздрогнул не столько от неожиданного прикосновения, сколько от легкой прохлады, что осталась после.  
Луффи, не задумываясь, принялся зубами расстегивать рубашку, посасывая временами ткань с соусом: это было больше похоже на возню маленького голодного котёнка.  
— Чтоб тебя! Ты чего это удумал? — уже для собственного успокоения поинтересовался Санджи, когда его уже почти что раздели: шоколад застыл неровной дорожкой от груди до пояса, большая часть соуса собралась на животе.  
Капитан поднял голову и, всё также очаровательно улыбаясь, ответил:  
— Собираюсь перекусить.

До этого Санджи не знал, что Монки может быть настолько сильным — у него не было ни единого шанса высвободиться из резиновой хватки. А Луффи, не теряя времени даром, принялся слизывать соус, осторожно поддевая зубами уже застывшую массу.  
Горячее дыхание капитана, невидимые влажные следы, что он оставлял он за собой, но большей частью прикосновения языка играли с коком злую шутку: сердцебиение учащалось, дыхание затруднялось каждый раз, когда Луффи задевал зубами кожу, а язык следом слизывал добытое угощение.  
Санджи прикрыл глаза, распластанный на полу камбуза; он чувствовал себя угрём, которого забавы ради бросили на раскалённую сковороду. «Это всё неправильно! Хватит! Прекрати!» — то и дело мысленно твердил кок, но каждое новое прикосновение лишало его сил, произнести хоть что-то, кроме невнятных «уууф», «ааах» и «ффыа». Попытки думать на отвлечённые темы позорно проваливались, вся концентрация летела к чёрту, — тяжесть чужого тела возбуждала его, распаляя. Ему было и жарко и холодно одновременно, но избежать этой странной экзекуции никак не удавалось, а Луффи не торопился.  
Монки, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, увлеченно поедал сладко-пряную массу, старательно вылизывая места, где она была, стараясь не упустить ни одной, даже самой маленькой капли. Он медленно, но уверенно продвигался вниз, не обращая внимания на то, что тело под ним странновато постанывало и вздрагивало.

Санджи смирился. Его щёки были пунцовыми, в висках оглушительно стучало, тело изнывало, требуя большего внимания к паху, когда Мугивара прошёлся губами вокруг пупка. Несмотря на то, что капитан над ним так измывается, это не казалось Санджи отвратительным или тошнотворно отталкивающим, наоборот — ему хотелось крикнуть постыдное «Ещё!», чтобы продолжить этот своеобразный банкет. Он уже почти чувствовал, как Луффи начинает ласкать и целовать его всего.  
И вот, когда Санджи уже готов был отдаться на милость победителя, всё закончилось: крепкая хватка исчезла, освобождая руки, как и приятная тяжесть капитана, вызывая в нём вздох разочарования.  
Недоумевая, блондин открыл глаза, жмурясь от яркого света, и прежде чем зрение вернулось в норму, он услышал:  
— Спасибо, Санджи! Было оче-е-ень вкусно-о-о!  
Луффи быстрыми шагами покинул камбуз, оставив кока одного.

Мгновенно придя в себя, Санджи вскочил и бросился к плите, думая увидеть чёрные угли вместо блюд, но времяощущение обмануло его — прошло всего десять минут, всё готово.  
Выключив огонь, кок краем глаза посмотрел на кастрюлю, что продолжала одиноко стоять на полу, как забытое дитя. Он поднял её и броском отправил в мойку.  
— Никогда больше, — прошептал Санджи, под стальной грохот стали о сталь, — я не буду готовить шоколад.  
Всё, что ему сейчас нужно — это холодный душ.

***

Когда довольный Мугивара вышел из камбуза, его тут же окрикнули.  
— Эй, Луффи! — Усопп сидел в тени, прислонившись к мачте, — Ты чего так долго?  
— Ааа! — довольно протянул парень, — Я пробовал новое блюдо Санджи! Было очень вкусно!

III 16 - IX 1 2012


End file.
